


Pumpkin Patch Fun

by Boyswhofellout



Series: Ambrollins [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, GOD this is adorable, Love for my boys, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Seth doesn't want to sit around all day while he and Dean could be out doing fun fall activities.





	Pumpkin Patch Fun

The wind blew around outside the warm hotel room. It was October and Dean sat on the bed of the subpar hotel, his eyes glued to his phone. Seth laid with his head on Dean’s lap, his eyes on the tv screen watching Scream. It was a lazy day, the two having some time off before returning to work tomorrow. The movie went to commercial and Seth sighed.

“What?” Dean asked, sensing that Seth had something on his mind. He might not have been the most in tune with himself and his feelings, but he knew Seth like no one else.

“Nothing, s’fine,” Seth replied.

“Liar,” Dean retorted.

Seth sat up, “We have the day off and what are we doing? Sitting around inside when it’s so nice outside!” he complained.

Dean placed his phone on the nightstand next to the bed and looked at Seth, “What exactly would you rather be doing?” he asked.

“Something fall-related, we haven’t done anything to celebrate the month,” Seth told his boyfriend. Just then, they heard a commercial come on advertising the local pumpkin patch, “That! That’s perfect. Dean, please?” Seth asked, adding puppy dog eyes to try to convince him.

Dean looked at him for a moment, pursed his lips and ran his tongue over his teeth in thought, “Fine,” he said and smiled when a dopey grin crossed Seth’s face. Seth scrambled up and started to get ready, Dean joining him. In no time, the two were bundled up in warm fall clothes and Dean led the way out of the hotel room. Before they left though, they stopped at the room next door.

Dean knocked and waited for an answer. Roman opened the door shortly after, “What's up guys?” he asked, standing in the doorway in nothing but sweatpants, “Where are you two off to?”

“A pumpkin patch,” Dean informed him, “Just wanted to know if you needed anything while we’re out.”

Roman shook his head, “I’m good, thanks. Have fun you two.”

They said their goodbyes and then got in the rental car, Dean in the driver’s seat and Seth next to him in the passenger’s seat, “Alright, where is this place?” Dean asked as he started up the car. Seth pulled out his phone and connected his phone to the car Bluetooth, then did some searching before the GPS voice instructed them where to go. To fill the silence, Seth turned on a Halloween playlist he’d worked on the month before to get him in the spooky mood.

The patch wasn’t far, but it was still about a twenty-minute drive. The two were mostly quiet, Seth occasionally softly singing off-key to the song playing. He reached over and grabbed up Dean’s hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel and brought it over to his lap. When they finally arrived, Dean shut off the car and they stepped out into the crisp chilly air; perfect weather for a day at the pumpkin patch.

“This is bigger than I thought,” Dean commented as Seth once again took Dean’s hand in his. It was obvious that during the Christmas season, the pumpkin patch became a tree farm because in the distance they saw rows and rows of pine trees. They entered the patch and looked at a sign that laid out the landscape for them. There was a pumpkin patch, trees for apple picking, activities for kids, a hayride, and concessions.

“Let’s get some warm drinks first,” Seth suggested and pulled Dean towards where the sign said the stand was.

“What’s even the point of coming to a pumpkin patch, it’s not like we can get pumpkins and carve them and set them outside our house,” Dean said and stopped walking.

Seth was accustomed to Dean’s bits of negativity so he just smiled at his boyfriend and turned to face him, “Just to go for the experience. And hey, we can get little pumpkins and just have them for the hotel room. Anything to actually make it feel like this isn’t just another month,” Seth told him. 

Dean looked at him and could sense this was important to Seth, so he just smiled and nodded. He kissed Seth’s forehead, “Of course, whatever makes you happy,” he told him. Seth smiled and began their trek again towards the concessions. Once they arrived, Seth ordered a pumpkin spice latte, which of course earned him a look from Dean. 

“Don’t knock it till you try it, Deano,” Seth said. Instead, Dean ordered a hot apple cider and the two waited for their drinks. Once they obtained them, they decided that having some freshly picked apples would be nice, so they started towards the patch of apple trees. As they sipped their drinks and looked for the best of the best apples, Seth stopped them and pulled out his phone.

“Come on, I wanna get a picture,” he told Dean. Dean only smiled and shook his head at Seth, he was so cute. Seth turned it around the selfie mode and snapped the photo, then turned his head and kissed Dean’s cheek and snapped it again. “These are Christmas card worthy,” Seth said happily as he looked at them. He put his phone away and stood in front of his boyfriend, “Thank you for entertaining me today. I know it’s lame and I’m a cheesy person, but I-”

“It’s not lame,” Dean interrupted him. “I wish we could decorate for the holidays and all that, but we just can’t so this, this is nice,” Dean said, his hand reaching out and taking Seth’s free one.

“I love you,” Seth said softly, his forehead resting against Dean’s.

Dean smiled, “Love you too,” he replied and planted a soft kiss on Seth’s lips. “Now come on, let’s find some apples,” he said and laced his fingers in with Seth’s.

Once they found some good apples, they were making their way for where the hayride departed. They climbed in and got comfortable towards the end of the seating area towards the tractor. Seth immediately grabbed up Dean’s hand, their intertwined hands resting in Dean’s lap and Seth’s head rested on Dean’s shoulder. There weren’t many people with them, just two other families with kids and a young couple. Everyone minded their business and enjoyed the scenery as they tractor drove on.

“We should find a scary one of these,” Dean commented about halfway thru the ride, “Now that’s getting in the spooky mood.”

Seth lifted his head off of Dean’s shoulder and looked at him, “I’ll keep an eye out for any advertisements. I’m sure we’ll come across a city that has something scary to do, especially since our next few stops are in areas like this.”

“Think we can get Roman to go?” Dean questioned.

Seth laughed, “No one would dare try and scare us with him by our side,” he joked.

Dean chuckled, “Fair point. Wait, why him and not us?” he asked Seth.

“Well… Roman is… well, Roman. He’s the tallest and definitely the most jacked out of the three of us,” Seth reasoned.

Dean thought for a moment, “Yeah, okay yeah I see your point. Maybe we’ll leave the big dog at home for that one too,” Dean said. When the ride ended, the two were the last to exit. They made their way for a barn that contained the miscellaneous things like gourds and small pumpkins and Halloween decorations for sale. They both picked out pumpkins roughly the size of cantaloupes and grabbed a set of sharpies to decorate them with when they arrived back to the hotel. They paid for the things and then decided that their day out was just about over. It was going to start getting dark soon, signaling that dinner time was just around the corner. 

“Text Roman and ask him what he wants for food, we’ll pick it up on our way back,” Dean said as he started up the car. Seth once again connected his phone to the car and got the map started, then shot Roman a text asking about food.

Seth laughed as he read Roman’s reply, “He says something that contains an actual vegetable, not fast food,” he told Dean. 

Dean chuckled and nodded, “You know what to do,” he told Seth. Much to Dean’s displeasure, Seth took his hand away so that he could type better on his phone. To compensate, his places his free hand on Seth’s leg.

“Hm, how about Saladworks? There’s one close to the hotel,” Seth suggested.

“Well, that’s certainly not fast food and will contain many vegetables,” Dean said, “Sounds good.” Seth nodded and shot Roman another text asking what he wanted.

“Hey, Dean?” Seth asked as they drove in comfortable silence save for the music playing.

“Hm?”

“I love you. Thanks again for today,” Seth said, his hand once again clasped in Dean’s.

Dean looked over at him briefly, a smile on his face, “Anything for you babe,” he said and brought Seth’s hand to his lips to kiss the back of it, “And I love you too.”


End file.
